1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linear motors and more specifically to a linear motor which is driven by a source of ultrasonic or the like vibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-A-58-148682 discloses an ultrasonic linear motor arrangement wherein a slider rides along a vibrating rail in which a propergating type wave is generated by two or more piezoelectric or the like actuators.
This arrangement however has suffered from the drawbacks the the efficiency of the arrangement is low (in the order of 1-3%) and further in that the construction of the device and the circuit which is used to control the vibration sources are relatively complex.